Collapse of an Empire
by dragon51116
Summary: As the monarchy of Equestria begins to crumble after Celestia's and Luna's fight dips the nation into war, Twilight Sparkle and the others have to band together and bring the sisters back together...Without losing themselves along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"This is ridiculous, sister!" Celestia stamped her hoof to the ground, rocking the table separating her and her dear sister, Luna. "One thousand years of punishment, and 5 years later, you wish to make the same mistake?"

The tall, white room echoed with the princess's booming voice, emptiness seeming to be pronounced even further. The room was circular and larger than the ordinary full-size apartment in Manehatten, although the only furnishings in it was a small guest bed, a medium sized wooden table, and drapes covering the large window leading out onto the balcony. The rest of the chamber was as pure-white as Celestia's coat.

Luna kept quiet for a few moments before speaking out, sticking out her chest in pride. "The mistake I made was getting sent away for 1000 years. It was not speaking up for what I want and believe in. I know I'm your poor little sister, so innocent and obedient in your eyes, but I'm not that little filly any more, Cell-… Celestia." She held her ground firmly, although there was doubt in her eyes as she spoke.

The white alicorn planted herself onto the ground in front of the table, sighing as she lowered herself. "I just don't get what you want this time… Last time, you were jealous because not enough ponies liked your beautiful nights. But that's not it this time, is it?"

Luna turned her flank towards the princess, smirking. She felt so much more confident than she did when she first came back from her lunar prison. "Ah, so you did become less oblivious while I was gone? No, it's not because I'm jealous, that's quite trivial."

"You know, Luna, you don't have to try to sound elegant."

Luna snapped her head back to Celestia, yelling strikingly, "Shut up!" Turning her body back around to face directly to the alicorn, Luna furrowed her brows and lowered her head in fury. "You always act like I'm a tiny little kid, like always! You may be trying to make up for the one thousand years you sent me away but IT'S NOT WORKING!" She slammed her hoof as loud as possible against the tile flooring at her last word, huffing with exasperation. Again, the room echoed, repeating her words and noises of frustration like a vast canyon.

Celestia replied regrettably, "I'm… I'm sorry, sister, if I offended y-"

"And you don't need to sound so noble." Luna stuck her chest back out, regaining her composure. "Now… Where was I? Oh, yes."

"No, I'm not jealous of your day, nor do I feel underappreciated of my night. It's not feelings in the way this time, nor is anything really in the way. I would more explain it as an opening for opportunity. I want to do something instead of just raise the moon. I am royalty, after all." She flipped her mane back out of her eyes, although it seemed less to see better and more to look graceful. "I want to lead. Command, guide, authorize, however you want to state it. I want to be part of something like that."

She stamped her hoof onto the ground for a third time, this time more passively. "And you're not going to stop me this time."

Celestia stared at her sister, contemplating her request, beginning to tap her hoof on her chin. "I understand your request, sister… But why must there be eternal night for that? I see no reason, as you could lead alongside m-"

"And that's exactly what I expected your response would be, Celestia," Luna interrupted. "You've always been quite "fair", sister. Somepony robs from another, you give minimal time but are able to convert his ways. Somepony murders, you do the same as with the robbery and are able to turn a cold-blooded killer into a respectable citizen. You are able to make ponies change. Somepony wants some more attention… You send them to the moon."

The white alicorn stood to protest, growing stern. "Now, Luna, we've talked about that much before. You know as much as I do that-"

"Oh, Celestia, you're back to being that naïve sister I know… And loved. Notice the tense. You've changed as well as I. But, as I've said before, I am not letting you stand in my way anymore. Either you abide to my requests, or we're going to have a problem larger than just us two. Possibly a problem bigger than Equestria itself." She turned around once again, the curtains in front of the large window beginning to blow dark blue before being pulled to the side, allowing Luna to open the door nearly simultaneously with the drapes. Her front two hooves touched the stone of the balcony before she spoke out without turning her head.

"So, how will it be… Celestia? Allow the moon to be up once and for all?... Or put the fate of Equestria at risk from another threat?"

Celestia attempted to stay calm, but her voice cracked as she spoke back. "I do not see why it has to happen like this, as I don't see any reason to leave the moon up. Surely you don't mean this." It was happening again, just like 1005 years ago. Even with all the years she had under her saddle, that one day stuck out to the princess. Her mind swam through the muddy waters of that dreadful memory, waiting for her sister's reply. "Just stay and we can talk this out… Because I'm still unsure of what you're doing."

Without tone or any sign of emotion, Luna replied, "Just answer the question, Celestia."

The room fell deathly silent. The wind could be heard from outside, steady yet strong enough to be more than just a gentle breeze. The night sky was now visible, the starry sky dimmed from the lights of Canterlot, only the brightest stars peeking out from beneath the dark blanket. The moon was blacked out this night, blotted out like an artist messed up on canvas.

The white horse sighed, looking down at her hooves. "Luna… I'm not going to let you do that. I can't let you do this to Eq-"

Luna interrupted, "Know this is upon your shoulders, Celestia. It was your choice, not mine." The young princess walked out onto the balcony where she spread her wings, and flew off as quickly as a small sparrow.

The princess wasn't sure of how this would end up, or even begin, but she did know that she had to get prepared for the worst. There has only been one other war existent in Equestrian history, between the princesses and Discord, and there seemed to be another one on the horizon. Blood may be spilt, and to Celestia, it was a trifling cause, but it was going to happen.

Celestia sat there, dumbfounded by the quick turn of personality from her sister. Using her magic to grab a quill and paper, she began jotting down a note that would go straight to her most loyal subject and most trusted student: Twilight Sparkle.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

As you may have noticed, the moon has been up for more than a day, and the sun hasn't reached the horizon. My sister and I have recently got into a fight, and I'm giving you a warning of the possible incoming situations. After reading this letter, I will want you to gather the Elements of Harmony as soon as possible. It's of the most critical importance.

Luna has grown unreasonable and defiant, not listening to me as I tell her to lower the moon. I talked to her tonight, and she continued to refuse until she flew off the balcony. I am unsure as where she has gone, although it will only be a matter of time until we know. Luna stated that she wishes to lead and command and I fear that she means that statement in the military sense.

If I am correct about this, it is likely that she may gather a force. A threat by a force towards the Royal Guard will only result in one outcome: War. This is why I want you to gather the Elements. There are ways we could win this incoming war with your help, and that shall be the quickest way to victory. As soon as the Elements have gathered, travel to Canterlot as swiftly as you can.

And I warn you now: You six WILL have to fight. It will change the way you think of soldiers, of war, and of Equestria itself, possibly. This is the true moment where you can harness your element, and become a true mare. You're no longer a filly, and all of Equestria will realize this soon enough.

Whatever happens in the next few years, I am proud to say that you're my student, Twilight Sparkle, and I know you will make it far in your lifetime.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And check! Done for tonight, Twilight!" Spike stroked down another check on the unusually long checklist that Twilight prepared for him at the beginning of the day. The baby dragon's claw was cramped (like usual), and he quickly tossed the quill and scroll back to its original place from the morning as if it were a disease.

It is nearly midnight, candles lit throughout the library. Twilight and her assistant, Spike, were just arriving back at the study from a long day of errands and daily, weekly, and the occasional monthly duty. However, the day was definitely different from most others.

Twilight sighed in relief, putting her own personal list on her nightstand before falling onto her bed face forward, legs sprawled out in four directions. "Yay, thank goodness. Today had the most things to do out of the rest this month… And it didn't really help that it was black as night, as well." Twilight pushed herself onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, her every muscle aching from the constant walking.

Spike began curling up in his own small bed, wrapping his cramped claw in the blanket. "I know, right? It's weird. You think Celestia and Luna are up to something?"

"Of course not, Spike! They wouldn't do something like that... Although…" Twilight pressed her hoof against her chin, now squinting as she wondered what could have caused the sudden loss of day. "Spike, take a note please."

"Aaaww, but Twilight!" The baby dragon held up his twitching claw, barely able to stiffen into a fist. "Haven't I written enough today?"

The unicorn quickly sat herself up with her hooves, looking down at her assistant. "Spike! This is important! I am asking you nicely to write the letter."

"Eh… You haven't really asked." Spike hiccupped once, putting his good claw over his maw quickly. "Hold that thought, Twilight."

He then burped once, a small flame wisp twisting in the air before dissipating. In a second effort to get the message out, he coughed and a green flame appeared before the two before quickly forming itself into a scroll, looking just like any of the other thousand royal letters Twilight has received before. Before Spike could grab it, an aura plucked it out of mid-air and floated the note to the unicorn, unraveling itself.

Her eyes darted across the parchment as swiftly as she could, the words soaking into her brain like water does a sponge. The hoofwriting seemed sloppier compared to usual, and the lines weren't uniform, but seemed to rise and lower at will. This was a quicker indication of a problem than the words themselves, but the contents of the letter weren't fully comprehended until Twilight reviewed the letter.

"Spike, change of plans. Go get Rarity and Fluttershy and bring them back here. There's a much bigger situation on hoof than your claw."

"What's the ma-"

"Now, Spike!" Twilight yelled in desperation. Spike, quickly frightened, turned on his back paw and ran out the door faster than ever before. The unicorn was left alone in her library, a weight of pressure on the back of her head. "Uuugh… Just as I thought I would get some sleep. I hope this matter isn't as dire as the princess puts it."

The time was 1:30 A.M, and the entire town of Ponyville was as silent as a mouse and as dim as the darkest of nights. Except, of course, Twilight's library, which now had all of its candles lit throughout the interior and voices chattering about a condition that would leave most restless.

All six of the famous Elements of Harmony were grouped at the ground level of the library, most of them only half awake.

Twilight pulled out her quill and scroll once more, putting checkmarks as she walked past each one of her friends. "Applejack – Honesty, check. Fluttershy – Kindness, check. Rarity – Generosity, check. Pinkie Pie – Laughter, check. Rainbow Dash – Loyalty, check. And me, Twilight Sparkle – Magic, check. It seems like we're all here. Good. No need for a wild goose chase in the middle of the night."

Applejack chuckled as she stated, "Eh, Twi. Ah think we've gat an extra Rainbow Dash." Twilight spun around and saw AJ pointing at Spike, trying to withhold from laughing.

The violet pony merely sighed, looking up at her country friend. "Applejack, we don't have time for jokes. This is really of utmost importance." She put her scroll and quill back aside, now getting the letter she had recently received from Princess Celestia.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Twilight?" Although the cloudiness of sleep still dwelled in her eyes, Rainbow Dash had more energy than any of the other ponies in the room, easily overpowering them in voice.

Twilight cleared her throat, lifting her head up to resonate her voice. "I just want all of you to know that you are going to be the first ponies to know about this aside from me and the princesses. You can't tell anypony… Even if the all of them might know within a few days."

The other 5 nodded their heads diligently, Rarity speaking up. "You know you can trust us, darling. We won't spill a word."

"I know, Rarity. That's why I'm telling you." The violet unicorn inhaled, letting out a long sigh before continuing on. "As of now, I don't know the entire situation. I have been informed that Celestia and Luna have recently gotten into a major disagreement, and that explains, as you may have noticed, the moon staying up throughout the day. Not only that, but Luna has flown off and nopony knows her current whereabouts.

"Not only that, but Celestia, as well as I, expect that this may grow into something much larger than just the two of them. Equestria was lucky to avoid a war the first time Nightmare Moon came to be… But this time, we may not be that lucky. We may have to fight."

Fluttershy spoke quietly from the back of the line of ponies. "Fighting?... Well, good thing we don't have to. It'll pass quickly… Right?"

Twilight began looking over at her shelves of books, eyeing the sections before walking up one of them. "I'm not sure, Fluttershy, to be honest. We're not even sure if there's going to be war."

Pinkie tilted her head to the side in question, struggling to keep her eyes open. "What's a war?" Even as Ponyville's party pony, she seemed that if her sleep was interrupted, she did not have any energy left from the previous day. Her normally fluffy mane and tail were slightly on the flat side, her aura of energy absent.

"Well, Pinkie," Rainbow started, "It's like a REALLY big party except everypony is trying to kill you."

"Hm… That doesn't seem like that fun of a party!"

A book levitated away from the shelves with a purple aura around it, quickly opening to about half way into the book. "I've heard it isn't, Pinkie," Twilight said. "But that's beside the point. Celestia has ordered us to go to Canterlot immediately. We need to be prepared for anything… And that includes the journey there. We won't be transported by the guards like usual, so bring everything you'll need for a day's travel. Meet me back here as soon as possible, and we will leave as soon as you are all back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out what to bring." Twilight quickly began burying her head into the book in front of her, mumbling to herself.

The others decided to quickly leave, not wanting to interrupt the mare's current studies, as the last time that happened, it was not pretty. The library quickly filtered out, Twilight was now able to talk to herself while reading, the way she is able to digest the information the best. "Alright, chapter 1… Fun with Fungi."


End file.
